Chippy's Group
Chippy's Group is a woolly monkey group at Monkey World. It was originally led by Oaska until his death in 2016. He was succeeded by Chippy. Members *'Chippy' is a male woolly monkey. He is the father of Claude (whom he had with Pakaya), Carlos (whom he had with Yarima), Cosmo (whom he had with Ayla) and Cassius (whom he had with Piquita). He used to the dominant male of another group until 2016 when he was moved to this group to serve as leader after the previous leader Oaska passed away. *'Kwapa' is a female woolly monkey. *'Xavi' is a male woolly monkey. He was born in 2014. He is Xingu's son, Layla and Olivia's brother and Mendez and Yarima's grandson. He is 4 years old. *'Piquita' is a female woolly monkey. She was born in 2000 at Twycross Zoo and came to Monkey World in 2007. She is the mother of Raoul, Ayla, Mani and Cassius. She is 18/19 years old. *'Cassius' is a male woolly monkey. He is the son of Chippy and Piquita and Claude, Carlos, Cosmo, Raoul , Mani and Ayla's half-brother. *'Ayla' is a female woolly monkey. She was born in 2010. She is the daughter of Levar and Piquita, the younger sister of Raoul, the older sister of Mani, the half-sister of Cassius, Lucas, Paulo, Diego, Lena , Lemmy and Layla, the aunt of Milo and the mother of Cosmo (who lives in Levar's Group). Former Members *'Oaska' was a male woolly monkey. He was estimated to have been born in 1989. He was wild born. He came to Monkey World in 2010 from Bansel Zoo in Switzerland with Quapa. He was the leader of this group. He was Olivia and Milo's father. He passed away in 2016. He was 26/27 years old. *'Lena' is a female woolly monkey. She was born at Monkey World on 8th February 2004. She is Levar and Lorna's daughter, Yarima, Raoul, Ayla, Lucas, Paulo, Diego, Manny, Layla and Lemmy's half-sister, Cosmo's aunt and Milo's mother. She now lives in Apenhaul Primate Park with Milo. She is 15 years old. *'Milo' is a male woolly monkey. He was born at Monkey World on 25th May 2011. He is Oaska and Lena's son, Olivia's half-brother, Yarima, Raoul, Ayla, Lucas, Paulo, Diego, Mani, Layla and Lemmy's nephew, Xingu and Cosmo's cousin and Levar and Lorna's grandson. He now lives at Apehaul Primate Park with Lena. He is 7 years old. *'Xingu' is a female woolly monkey. She is Mendez and Yarima's daughter, Enzo, Eva, Carlos and Inca's sister and Xavi, Layla and Olivia's mother. She was born on 28th August 2005. She previously lived in Bueno's Group before joining this one. She now lives in Levar's group. She is 13 years old. *'Olivia' is a female woolly monkey. She is Oaska and Xingu's daughter, Milo, Xavi and Layla's half-sister, Enzo, Eva, Carlos and Inca's niece and Mendez and Yarima's granddaughter. She was born in 2016 shortly after her father's death. She now lives in Levar's Group. She is 2 years old. *'Quapa' is a female woolly monkey. She was born in 1990 and came to Monkey World in April 2010 from Bansel Zoo in Swizerland with Oaska. She now lives in Levar's Group. She is 28/29 years old. Category:Woolly Monkey Groups